Beast Tentacle
by I am not here or am I
Summary: Robin thinks he can improve Beast Boy but creates a new threat. M. Tentacle. Con/non con.
1. Chapter 1 Starfire

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Robin was placing cuffs on Gizmo when he noticed Beast Boy go from gorilla to elephant as he fought Mammoth. Robin watched for another 5 minutes taking note of Beast Boy's every move.

"To much wasted energy!" said Robin.

"What?" asked Gizmo.

"Unfocused, undisciplined, no plans, his whole style has to go, be rewritten" said Robin.

"And here I thought Kitten was insane" said Gizmo.

Robin punched Gizmo in the face knocking him out. Robin began to count each transformation then he hacked into into the cameras that were in the area.

**Sometime later.**

"Ok team meeting now" said Robin.

"Not again" said Beast Boy.

"Do you not have anything better to do?" asked Raven dully.

"What did we do wrong yet again?" asked a currently jaded Starfire.

"Ok first of all Starfire, Cyborg you did not work together at all!" said Robin.

"We had different opponents!" said Cyborg.

"Shut up, Raven you can do better, instead of flirting with the enemy try punching them" said Robin.

"Rainbow Lover started it, besides I wasn't flirting I was cursing" said Raven.

"Shut up and Beast Boy, you need more training, I counted at lest 36 different transformations before and during the fight" said Robin.

"So?" said Beast Boy.

"We need to work on that no matter what" said Robin.

"Um friend Robin that sounds like a bad idea" said Starfire.

"Nonsense let me handle everything" said Robin.

**Sometime later.**

"Robin why do I have to wear a shock collar?" asked Beast Boy.

"Shut up" said Robin.

Robin got on the computer and began to search through pictures until he found one he thought was best. He did not not bother to read the profile only caring that it was alien and he could pronounce the name. He printed off the picture showing it to Beast Boy.

"This squid thing is a Krinder, turn into it" said Robin.

"Is it sa...**Arg!" **shouted Beast Boy shocked.

"No questions just do it" said Robin.

Beast Boy turned into the multi tentacle creature without a word. Every time Beast Boy attempted to change or appeared to do so Robin shocked him. This lasted 4 hours until Starfire entered the room.

Robin you and Beast Boy have...is that a Krinder?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah Beast Boy has been one for 4 hours 5 minutes and 27 seconds" said Robin.

Starfire backed up slowly towards the door while keeping an eye on the Krinder. Unfortunately it was very adept at hunting its prey. A tentacle smashed the computer sealing the door.

"Beast Boy stand down" said Robin.

A tentacle ripped off the collar and smacked Robin across the room.

"Friend Raven, Beast Boy is a Krinder, I repeat a Krinder, Robins fault" said Starfire into her comm.

The tentacles grabbed Starfire who knew from experience it was pointless to fight. The Krinder removed her clothes then spread her limps apart. One tentacle forced her mouth open the pumped into her. Another tentacle entered her vagina while a third penetrated her rear gate. The tentacles pumped into her body with amazing speed and power. They moved relentless continuing even when Starfire was satisfied. The doors opened to allow Cyborg entry. Cyborg shot a reddish black beam at the Krinder causing it to drop drop Starfire as it was sucked into another dimension.

"We need to kick Robins ass then have a talk" said Starfire.


	2. Chapter 2 Kitten

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Robin do you even understand what you've done!" demanded Raven.

"What any leader would do!" said Robin.

"No a real leader would have read the information on the Krinder" said Cyborg.

Did you know that the Krinder is a hunter flesh pleasures, it seeks out women to mate with, most likely I will be pregnant with a half Tamaran Krinder baby" said Starfire.

"Just get Beast Boy to turn back to normal and star just use plan B" said Robin.

"Robin there is no plan B or even a Plan A when dealing with a Krinder" said Starfire.

"Robin Beast Boy has a time limit of 3 hours when ever he is in one form that is why he never stays human either" said Cyborg.

"Robin it took 10 advanced worlds working together for 300 years just to create a weapon that harm a Krinder, as of right now the tech is gone and the worlds who made it are either dead or lost" said Raven.

"So you are saying that I recreated an unstoppable threat?" asked Robin.

"Yes" said Starfire.

"Well then lets capture and bend it to our will" said Robin.

"Are you a fucking moron?" asked Raven.

**Elsewhere.**

"No you idiots spread the virgin blood in a circular pattern going out" said Killer Moth.

"It would have been easier to use my robots" said Slade.

"Does it matter as long as we summon Trigon? asked Madam Rouge.

"Daddy why can't I wear clothes, I'm cold!" whined Kitten.

"Why are we using her?" asked Slade.

"1. she's a virgin, 2. she's human which will give Trigon a boost over Raven, 3. I want her dead" said Killer Moth.

"All very good reasons" said Slade.

"Kitten lay down with your legs spread open" said Killer Moth.

Kitten did as she was told, though it was not easy with everyone staring at her unclaimed bounty.

_"Do miy tea!" chanted _Killer Moth

_Guh fo mien za!" _chanted Slade

_"Armor givada lectoria" _chanted Madam Rouge

The three villeins watched as a portal opened allowing a squid creature to enter. It sat in silence for a few minutes then seamed to notice one told Kitten what to expect so she was accepting but surprised as a tentacle entered her now deflowered bud. She moaned in delight as the tentacle pumped into her fast and hard.

"Um who is that?" asked Killer Moth.

"Not Trigon for he would appear as red smoke" said Madam Rouge.

"That is a Krinder which can only be summoned with whore's blood, Lord Trigon fears them and we just gave it the power to move between worlds, I knew we should have used my robots" said Slade.

Before Killer Moth could say anything Slade was gone. He turned towards Madam Rouge who was gone as well as she read the old stories. When Kitten screamed her passion he turned around to find she now had three tentacles in her garden. The creature and his daughter entered a new portal leaving Killer Moth in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 Kole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you!" **screamed Slade.

"How did you get in here?" asked Robin.

"Hold on now, lets see what he's angry about" said Cyborg.

"I can make several guesses" said Raven.

"Is this about the Krinder Robin recreated?" asked Starfire.

"Yes...it got you already didn't it?" asked Slade.

"Yes" said Starfire.

"So did you accidentally free it instead of my father?" asked Raven.

"Yes, Killer Moth's stupid minions got whore blood" said Slade.

"See it's his fault now" said Robin.

"No it's still yours as without a krinder, whore's blood would only summon a succubus" said Raven.

**Meanwhile.**

Kole and Gnnark were getting ready for dinner when Gnnark sensed something strange. Kole put her hands in the air then turned to diamond. They were unprepared for the green tentacle that struck. One snatched Kole while another tossed Gnnark in the other direction. Kole Stayed in her diamond form figuring she would be fine. That was until the tentacle s cracked her diamond skin which forced her to turn human.

Kole opened her mouth to scream only to have a tentacle slid in. Another tentacle grabbed her midsection while a third pulled down her panties as she was only wearing a skirt. The tentacle glided into Kole's cove. The tentacle pumped its self into her body. Soon more tentacles emerged though only to tickle her. Kole cried and laughed as she was being tickled and completely filled by a tentacle. Kole had a strange but wonderful orgasm and soon the darkness took her as well.


	4. Chapter 4 Rita (requested by JP-Rider)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Ok so Kole and Kitten are missing and Gnnark is sort of alive" said Raven.

"Does this mean the Krinder is taking its victims?" asked Aqualad.

"Yes which means it should return for me sometime soon" said Starfire

"Well then lets batten down the hatches" said Speedy.

"There's a good chance we'll all die, except for the girls and Robin" said Slade.

"Why won't I die?" asked Robin.

**"Emergency Alert, the Krinder as been spotted, it is attacking Doom Patrol HQ!"** said RedStar.

"The Doom Patrol can handle it" said Slade.

"Hopefully long enough so that w can work on a permanent method" said Cyborg.

"Why won't I die!" screamed Robin.

**Elsewhere.**

**"We're under, I repeat we are under attack!"** roared Mento.

"**I've got this"** shouted Robotman.

A tentacle grabbed Robotman then tossed him towards the ocean.

**"I don't got this!"** screamed Robotman.

Negative man left his body then flung his shadow self at the monster. The creature opened its mouth allowing Negative man to fly in. The monster closed its mouth then started chewing.

"It eats negative energy!" said Mento.

**"Nooo he's dead!"** cried Rita.

**"Prepare to eat sonic mind waves monster!" **shouted Mento.

Before Mento could attack a tentacle grabbed his helmet then smashed it. Mento now powerless tried to run but a tentacle grabbed him by his legs while another gave him a weggie. The tentacle then hung him by underwear on his on statue.

**"Rita get me down from here!" **shrieked Mento.

Rita didn't get a chance to help as her wrists and ankles were held by the tentacles. The tentacles ripped off her clothes leaving her completely nude. A tentacle came towards her foot then proceeded to tickle her feet. Rita tried not to laugh but it soon became to much when it tickled her sides chin and armpits.

**"Rita stop laughing this instance!" **roared Mento.

"Oh...god...I'm...going...to...pee...myself!" laughed Rita.

Rita did as the laughter continued. Rita could feel as the tentacles slid into her, pumping into her with mighty thrusts. Rita never felt this way before as with Mento it was all business but the tentacles were playing with her, sending her senses into overdrive. The tentacles claimed her in so many ways that it sent her into a wave of orgasmic relief until her mind was cloudy and her body limp and sweaty. The tentacles exited her body then gently carried her into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 Blackfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Blackfire blasted several guards who stood in her way. She was breaking into a secure vault full of weapons but she was after one in particular. She was there for the Crola Nebul which could steal the powers from anyone.

"Halt trespasser!" demanded a guard.

"No you halt" said Blackfire as she turned the guard to dust.

Blackfire cared nothing about life, after all she was constantly trying to kill her sister. A child had managed to sneak up behind Blackfire then struck her with a metal rod. Angry Blackfire smacked the child into the nearest wall. The guards and several bystanders were about to watch as Blackfire killed a child. A large ball of dark energy formed something of pure stupidity happened.

**"Are you going to eat that!?" **someone yelled.

Blackfire blinked in surprise then looked over at the crowd who were just as confused as she was.

**"Who said that!" **shouted Blackfire.

A tentacle rushed over then double slapped Blackfire while another stole her starbolt and top.

"Ah that was tasty" said the voice.

**"I'll kill you!" **roared Blackfire.

A large tentacle adorned creature appeared causing people to panic and run.

"By X'Hal your a Krinder!" said Blackfire.

"No my name I Mo'sha, the Krinder is my master, he does not speak but he has chosen you to be his next concubine" said a toad like alien.

"Are the old legends true , if a women offers herself willingly to Krinder, she will gain wealth and power which would also increase the Krinders power?" asked Blackfire.

"Yes they are" said Mo'sha.

"Well then" said Blackfire.

Blackfire ignited her finger then cut off the strap that held down her breasts. She smiled when a tentacle grasped one of her orange bosoms massaging. She pulled off her skirt reveling her black lace thong. Blackfire then leapt into the air flying towards the Krinder. The Krinder grabbed the front of Blackfires thong pulling on it until it snapped off her body. Blackfire lowered herself onto a tentacle while another tentacle took her from behind. She could feel the power surging through he. Blackfire moaned out of pure joy and ecstasy.

"By the way in legend it states the Krinder will always have two favored concubines who will gain the power and wealth" said Mo'sha.

"What's **ah **your **urg** point!" moane Blackfire.

"Legend also states that the Krinder feeds on dark energy, you produce dark energy which means not only are you a willing concubine but you are a meal that will live forever!" laughed Mo'sha.

**"I'll kill you!" **screamed Blackfire as she had an angry orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6 Jinx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Has anyone heard from Doom Patrol?" asked?" asked Slade.

"Only Mento survived, though he does have a permanent wedgie!" said Cyborg.

"Oh great the Krinders developing a sense of humor" Said Slade.

"That's not good is it?" asked Red Star.

"Nope because it means the Krinder is inserting pieces of Beast Boys personality into its own to create a new one, meaning there is no way back" explained Raven.

"Is there anything we should know about the Krinder?" asked Gizmo.

"No women is safe" said Cyborg.

"Where's Jinx?" asked Hotspot.

"She didn't want to come, as she went shopping or something" said Mammoth.

"Well she's doomed" said Slade.

**Elsewhere.**

Jinx left the mall and entered a dark ally. She began undressing until she was naked. Jinx put on knee length socks admiring how they looked on her. She was about to try on her new panties when she heard something. She looked down both ways of the ally sadly she never looked up. She was dragged onto the roof.

"Arag!" screamed Jinx.

"Silence pale one" said Mo'sha.

"Who are you!" demanded Jinx.

Mo'sha grabbed her panties then stuffed them in he mouth.

"Your voice is annoying, thankfully my master agrees" said Mo'sha.

A large tentacle slid across her legs leaving a slime trail on her new socks. She felt another glide across her ass. Jinx was surprised she had dreams about this stuff but she never thought she would end up as tentacle porn. She gasped when a tentacle slide into her form behind. She was a bit scared but she was enjoying it all the same. Another tentacle soon probed her front. She moaned muffled screams of pleasure as the creature brought her to a climax.


	7. Chapter 7 Tara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Tara was in the desert moving at a fast pace on a large boulder until she hit something. Tara flew off her rock landing on her arm. Tara felt something snap, she looked at her arm seeing the bone sticking out. Tara was about to go into shock when a toad like creature came to her.

"I don't want to die!" mumbled Tara.

"Shush go to sleep and when you awake everything will be ok" said Mo'sha.

Tara awoke with a start. She started to scream in pain when she realized she was not in pain. She looked at her arm to find it was healed save for a small white scar. She looked around the room finding it was a small shack.

"Oh good your awake" said Mo'sha.

"Where am I?" asked Tara.

"In a hovel my master has taken over" said Mo'sha.

"Who healed me and why?" asked Tara.

"My master did, we came looking for you to be in his harem but we saw you hit that camel braking your arm, he just had to fix you" said Mo'sha.

"I am not going to be someone's sex slave!" said Tara.

"Well you wouldn't be a slave, you would be one of the 2 favored meaning you could leave anytime but if the master called you, you have to come" said Mo'sha.

"Um so if I said no anal or oral then what?" asked Tara.

"Then no oral or anal sex" said Mo'sha.

"To be one of the favored this has to be willingly doesn't it?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said Mo'sha.

"Ok what do I do?" asked Tara.

"Just lay back and spread your legs" said Mo'sha.

Tara removed her panties then moved her legs so they would be comfortable. he closed her eyes simply because she wanted to. She felt a single tentacle probe her forest until it gently and slowly entered. She gasped in surprise as it was kind of cold. She moaned from jot and pleasure as the tentacle took hr down a path of ecstasy as it moved at the speed she liked. This went on until she passed out from a massive orgasm.


	8. Chapter 8 Bumble Bee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Bumble Bee were back at their base, Titans Tower east. They had just gotten back from meeting with Teen Titans central where they were informed about a dangerous creature called the Krinder. It was so dangerous that Slade and Mumbo were working with them. Bumble Bee was getting really annoyed as the team put her on house arrest.

"Guys let me get some fresh air!" whined Bumble Bee.

"Sorry Bee but until the Krinder situation is resolved all women are under lock and Key!" said Speedy.

"But I have needs!, I need air, tampons, actual food, to fly, I need freedom!" proclaimed Bumble Bee.

"Here's a taco and a box of coupons" said Kid Flash.

"Coupons?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Uh dude she said...oh no it's here" said Aqualad.

A large tentacle smashed through the roof of the tower. Bumble Bee shrunk down as Kid Flash attacked. A tentacle circled around Kid Flashes neck turning into a noose. Aqualad started hurling large bodies of water at it until it flicked him 3 miles away. Speedy didn't bother to attack as he decided he rather live. Bumble Bee flew away when a tentacle smacked her ass. It stung but she kept flying until she saw a hole in a large wall. She attempted to go through but she quickly grew to her normal size getting stuck. She could not move forward as her ass was to big and she couldn't go forward as her chest was to wide.

"Crap on a stick, I'm stuck!" said Bumble Bee.

"That's good it will make it easy for my master to claim you" said a voice.

Bumble Bee looked in front of her to see a toad man standing in the air. Bumble Bee looked up then down confusion clouding her face.

"Dude we're 20 feet in the air how are you doing that?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Easy when you serve a Krinder, you can bend the laws of nature" said Mo'sha.

"What's a Krinder?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Your new master!" said Mo'sha.

Before Bumble Bee could ask she felt something cold and slimy running up her legs. She felt the slimy appendage's slowly massage her legs. She winched when her panties were ripped off. A slimly appendage grabbed her ankle locking it in place. Soon the tip of a tentacle lightly ran across her the arch of her foot causing her to laugh. The Krinder was tickling her which made her squirm.

"NO please stop!" laughed Bumble Bee.

Bumble Bee was soon laughing so much that she started to snort. She didn't even notice when a tentacle slide into her backdoor. But she most definitely noticed when it started pumping into her at a fast pace. It soon moved so much faster and harder that the African American girl howled her pleasure and arched her back.


End file.
